Monster High
Monster High ✘ School ✗ Books ✗ Webisodes ✗ Dolls ✘ School Monster High is a school for creatures of all kinds. Headmistress Bloodgood hopes that normies will attend Monster High in the future. She and many other students/staff want peace among all living (and undead) beings. Maybe one day, Monster High will have more than monsters walking the halls and bring unity between all individuals. After all, the students did bring arch enemies, Werewolves and Vampires, together. Who knows who they will bring together next... Books On September 26, 2010, Mattel released the first Monster High novel, written by Lisi Harrison. The books take place in a different fictional universe than the webisodes and deal with the Regular Attribute Dodgers (RADs) and their struggles with love, social life, school and not be outed as monsters to humans. The first book revolves around Frankie Stein and Melody Carver. The second book in the series, The Ghoul Next Door, was released at the end of March and features chapters on Cleo de Nile. The third book featuring Clawdeen Wolf is titled Where There's a Wolf, There's a Way and was released on September 29, 2011. The fourth novel titled Back And Deader Than Ever was released in early May 2012 and features Draculaura. A Monster High book called Drop Dead Diary was released on January 19, 2011; true to its title, it is in diary format. A book by Gitty Daneshvari, titled Monster High: Ghoulfriends Forever, is scheduled to be released on September 5, 2012. Webisodes The Monster High website went live on May 5, 2010. Visitors can access games, character bios, several downloads and several more activities. The site also makes available online webisodes for Monster High. One new webisode was added each Friday from May 5 to July 30, 2010. A commercial for the website aired on national television on August 5, 2010 in the U.S..7 After a nearly 6 month hiatus, the show returned with "Freakout Friday" uploaded on October 29. The webisodes can also be viewed on Monster High's YouTube channel. The music video for the Monster High theme song, simply titled "Fright Song," is available for viewing on YouTube and can be purchased on iTunes. The behind-the-screams video was also made available for viewing. Monster High has also had several TV specials on Nickelodeon, including New Ghoul @ School, Fright On!, Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love, and Escape from Skull Shores. Dolls The dolls are 24 cm (11 inches for the male dolls) tall and have slightly oversized heads, doe eyes, and small noses. Their bodies are made from ABS plastic, while their heads are made from soft PVC. They have various skin tones (blue, green, pink, etc.) and each character has a unique head mold. Their hair is made of saran or kanekalon fibers, though the male dolls occasionally have molded plastic hair. The doll bodies are fully articulated, with removable forearms and hands. Aside from physical attributes, the dolls are quite different in the characterization of their clothes. All of them have various attributes of the monsters they are related to (i.e. fangs, stitches, wolf ears, fins, bandages, etc.).